


5 times Felix and Dimitri kissed

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: You can also find me on tumblr@bi-naesalaand on twitter@vault_emblem





	5 times Felix and Dimitri kissed

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

1

The first time they kissed they were both too young for this kind of experience. Were they eight? Ten, maybe?

Anyway, they always heard Ingrid talk about Glenn and about how they were going to marry and about how the girl dreamt of kissing him under the moonlight – which always made Felix wanting to puke because c’mon, Glenn was his brother after all.

Besides, what was all this fuss about kissing anyway?

Both he and Dimitri wanted to find out.

Of course they both had no idea how to go with it, but they have seen a couple of people kiss, and it didn’t seem that hard: they just had to press their lips together right? Right.

And so they both got closer, eyes that didn’t leave the other, their cheeks red and their hearts beating fast for the anticipation.

Then, they kissed.

Well, _that_ could hardly be called a kiss; they just pressed their lips together, without moving a muscle. They don’t remember how long they stayed like that, but even just thinking about it is enough to embarrass both of them. What a couple of dumb kids.

When they pulled away, they still didn’t understand what the big deal about kissing was; maybe they did it wrong, or maybe it was just the others who thought that it was better than it actually was. They decided to go for the latter.

Of course, they never spoke about it afterwards.

2

The second time they kissed, it’s the worst.

Felix was frozen in place; his eyes weren’t able to leave Dimitri. He had blood smeared all over him but he was smiling like they had just given him candy; his eyes, that expression… _Felix was afraid_.

Dimitri moved a step towards him, then another. Felix still couldn’t move, like a deer that’s been cornered by its hunter.

What was he going to do? Will he strike him? Stab him with the spear? Add his blood to his apparently ever growing collection?

Now he’s in front of him and Felix doesn’t speak, doesn’t do anything.

It’s only when he felt Dimitri’s lips against his – so aggressive, so… _so much_ – that he finally found the strength to move.

With his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders, he pushed him away, but the other didn’t budge, trying to pry his lips open and grabbing at him even harder.

Felix tried again, and again, and again, and he finally succeeded, sending his friend – were they really friends anymore? – stumbling backwards.

\- Get away from me, beast! -, he shouted before running away.

Dimitri tried to call after him, but it was useless.

_That_ wasn’t his friend anymore.

That was… a monster.

3

The third kiss could’ve easily not happened if only Felix had held back.

They were training at Garreg Mach, alone – Felix always made a point not to be seen too much in company of the boar, but even he couldn’t deny that with his strength he was a great training partner.

He didn’t remember what he said to him exactly – wouldn’t be the first time he taunted him – but the boar prince was giving his all, assaulting Felix with all the strength in his body. Of course Felix wasn’t giving any less; he was quick to dodge and quicker to hit. Though his slashes lacked the raw strength of the animal, he was more precise.

They ended at an impasse when both their weapon got knocked out of their hands, but they soon replaced them with their fists.

Oh Ingrid was going to be so mad the next day.

Felix couldn’t help but to grin when his fist made contact with the boar’s face; the previous punch on his stomach was worth it only for this.

Punches, kicks, they didn’t go easy on each other.

Then, and Felix still has no idea what had gotten into him at the time – maybe it was the adrenaline – he lounges at his beastliness.

They both fell on the ground but they were both too busy kissing each other to do something about that, with Felix that had pinned the boar under him.

Unfortunately he didn’t have much time to gloat from his position that the animal rolled them around, still without interrupting the kiss.

It was sloppy – as neither of them really had any idea about what they were doing – but most of all, it was _hungry_, full of teeth.

It’s like they were both in some sort of trance, but it all ended when Felix bit down on the boar’s lower lip and he moaned, he _moaned_, like the beast he is.

At that point, Felix shoved him aside, beginning immediately to regain some composure, adjusting his hair and his clothes.

The boar was crouched beside him, eyes on the ground and breath heavy. Felix didn’t even try to wonder what he was feeling, and instead he got up, beginning to walk towards the dorms despite his wobbly steps.

He didn’t say anything but they both knew the deal: they had to forget this had ever happened.

4

They have suffered, they have fought and they’re still alive.

Tomorrow it’s going to be the last battle; will they come out of it victorious? Felix can only act like he’s sure of it, but even he can’t help but to be anxious.

Since the professor’s been back, the tide has change to their favor, but who knows if it will last long enough.

The idea of losing his companions, of losing the boa… _Dimitri_.

Huh… he’s been on his mind quite often as of late; Felix doesn’t want to lose him, despite everything.

He can’t, he simply cannot.

No, he can’t live without him.

It’s with this thought in mind that he goes looking for him.

It’s not a hard journey, as Dimitri was in his tent.

Felix ignores the guards that try to dissuade him from disturbing the prince. As if they could do anything to stop him.

Dimitri seems surprised to see him there. He was sitting on his bed, lost in who knows which thoughts, but he jumps on his feet as soon as he sees Felix.

\- What’s going… -, he tries to ask, but Felix is quicker.

All it takes for him is to pull at the furry coat Dimitri still insists on wearing to make their lips meet.

It starts like their previous kiss, passionate and hungry, but it all dies down soon to soft pecks on their lips as Dimitri’s hands brush against Felix, but still not touching him as if he’s afraid he’ll hurt him.

Felix keeps staring at Dimitri as he them, making them settle on his hips, then he cups his face and he draws him closer to kiss him again and again.

\- If you die tomorrow… I’m going to kill you -.

Dimitri looks at him as if he’s seen a ghost, then he smiles, muttering before closing the distance between them again:

\- I wouldn’t dream of it -.

5

The battle is won. Fódlan is safe.

It’s Dimitri’s coronation today, and all the Marquises, Margraves etc will have to swear the new-crowned king fealty.

And there Felix is, kneeling beside the throne, his gaze on Dimitri. He still looks tired, exhausted even, but there also a sort of light heartedness about him; he looks more serene – dare he say it, even _better_.

He doesn’t stumble as he enunciates his oath; he’s sure of what he’s doing or else he would’ve left Dimitri long ago.

In the end, he hasn’t lost him, and this is what matters.

His touch is so uncharacteristically soft when he takes Dimitri’s hand and kisses its palm, just as tradition wants, but the way Dimitri – now leaning down from the throne – takes his face between his hands and draws him closer, kissing him with a sweetness that only now he’s beginning to experience again, is far from traditional.

There are gasps – probably from the few fools who haven’t seen this coming – but soon cheers erupt and there’s a round of applause, not that either Felix or Dimitri is paying them any mind as they keep kissing, now with Felix’s arms around the other’s neck, keeping him locked into a tight hug – not that Dimitri would’ve pulled away of course, but it’s nice being held like this.

For a moment Felix can’t help but to think about the implications of such a public gesture, but it’s a thought that dies quickly when they part and he sees Dimitri _smile_ – and he’s smiling too, only that he hasn’t realized it.

Whatever this is, they’ll figure it out.

Of a thing Felix is certain though: he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
